Mad Mod Returns
by kbunny10
Summary: Mad Mod comes back and takes over Titans Tower, he makes everyone live their worst nightmare. Can the titans defeat him this time? Rated T for swearing. Characters are slightly out of character. A little BBRae and RobStar. I wrote this in one of my classes while I should've been taking notes, best class ever.


Hey so…I should be writing Starfire Friendship Counselor and Interview with the Titans right now, but I got bored in one of my classes and started typing this instead of my notes which I can get by looking at the power point online anyways…so you guys are getting this story to hold you over till I finish the last chapter of Starfire Friendship Counselor and the next chapter of Interview with the Titans.

It's really not very good, but I was typing this and trying not to get caught at the same time, and there's too much that needs to be fixed so I'm just leaving it how it is and posting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own my OC Nix.

* * *

It was another peaceful day at Titans Tower; everyone was gathered in the common room to watch a movie, as Cyborg and Robin were arguing over their picks, Raven was reading her book, Starfire watched the fight bemusedly and Nix talked animatedly with Beast Boy about her fanfictions. "When I can't think of an ending I have a motto I go by 'when in doubt, go for the fairytale ending.' The prince kisses the princess awake, stuff like that."

Before Beast Boy could respond "Danger, danger, intruder alert!" the alarm system went off.

"Dude, seriously? Someone's trying to break into the tower?" Beast Boy said somewhat surprised somewhat annoyed.

"Unless it's another message from the Doom Patrol BB, it looks like it." Cyborg said, checking the tower map in his arm to see where the intruder was.

"Does this happen usually?" Nix asked turning to Starfire and Raven.

"Not usually, last time it happened it was a video message being sent to Beast Boy from the doom patrol." Raven said, closing her book

"Uh, Robin, you might wanna see this." Cyborg said motioning for Robin to come look at the map. Suddenly the doors to the common room busted open, and a line of British looking robots marched in.

"Hello duckies, it's been a long time." A familiar British voice called out from behind the line of robots.

"The Mad Mod!" Starfire gasped.

"Oh crud, don't look at the screens, don't look at the screens!" Beast Boy said immediately covering his eyes.

"What screens?!" Nix asked frantically, turning to look at the robots in front of them. The chest plate of every robot turned around to reveal screens with black and white swirls on it. Nix was immediately out cold.

"Titans don't look at the screens!" Robin ordered while shielding his eyes.

"It's a little late for that." Raven commented, while pointing at the now two collapsed teammates on the ground. Beast Boy had peaked between his fingers when he heard Nix fall over and had himself looked at the screen.

Robin let out a frustrated sigh before shouting his usual battle cry of "Titans go!"

* * *

Nix woke up on the floor of her room. She groaned as she rubbed her head, "Ugh, did we win?" When she looked around and realized she was alone she got nervous. "Guys? Anyone? Hello?"

"Hello, hello, you're new, aren't you ducky?" She looked around, not sure where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you? Where are you?" She frantically turned around, surveying her surroundings. Her bed was pushed up against the back was as usual, her dance bag and laptop half shoved under her bed, there was a man with vibrant red hair leaning against her bookcase…wait, that was new.

"The name's Mad Mod and I'm here to educate you and the rest of you no good Titans on how not to get in the way when people are working hard to make a dishonest living." He said while walking forward, twirling his cane as he walked. He stopped right in front of her, leaning on his cane so that his eyes were level with hers. "What's your name ducky?"

"My name is Nix, tell me where my friends are, and no one gets hurt." Nix said, finally regaining her confidence. She tried to summon water to her but after a few seconds of waving her hands around; she noticed the water wasn't coming.

"Powers won't do you any good here love." He said smirking as he stopped leaning on his cane and turned to head for the door.

"My powers might not work…but I can still kick the crap out of you!" Nix said, moving to kick Mad Mod, she was shocked when her leg went through him.

"Brute force won't help you either." He said, suddenly disappearing from in front of her and reappearing in front of the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on the rest of your classmates." As soon as he walked out of the door, the door disappeared. Nix was now left alone in her room, with no door.

"Oh, and one more thing." Mad Mod's disembodied voice said. "Good luck getting out of there with no door and no powers, it's going to start flooding in three two-" Nix noticed as water began to seep into the room from under the walls and from the cracks between the walls of the ceiling above. "One, have a nice day."

Nix stared at the water which had, within the short amount of time it had been seeping into the room, had now reached her ankles. "Shit."

* * *

Robin awoke in what appeared to be a circus…strange, the last thing he remembered he'd been fighting Mad Mod with the help of his teammates, why was he suddenly at the circus? Wait…this wasn't just any circus…he'd seen it before.

"Like it Robin?" Robin spun around when he heard a familiar British voice. "This circus brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Where are you?!" He called out.

"Check the big circus tent." He spun around once more and saw Mad Mod running towards the largest tent there. When he got inside there was a large crowd, he had to elbow his way through. Suddenly there was a scream and when he looked out at the performance, he saw what looked like his parents falling to their death. "My new robots have the ability to make you relive your worst nightmare, over and over again."

He turned and saw the familiar red headed Brit leaning on his cane whilst eating from a bag of popcorn. "Entertaining isn't it?" Robin glared at the man. "Who would have thought that the boy blunder had such a sad past?" Mad Mod said making a fake sad face and shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a pity." Robin clenched his fists.

"It's not real." He mumbled to himself. "It's not real."

"Say that as much as you want, you'll still be stuck in this nightmare until the end of time." Mad Mod said, laughing as he ate some more popcorn.

"It's not real!" Robin said one more time before moving to kick Mad Mod, Robin's foot going right through his face. "And neither are you!"

Suddenly Robin awoke in the common room, no one else was around, though he assumed Mad Mod had robots poster everywhere. He wasn't sure where anyone else was, but at least he had broken free of the nightmare.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" Robin jolted when he heard Nix shriek. It sounded like the shriek was coming from Nix's room. He'd have to make it through the hallways, undetected by the robots or Mad Mod himself, but it was nothing he hadn't had to handle before.

* * *

Nix was frantically treading water in her now completely sealed off room, only a few more inches of water to go and she'd be out of luck, drowned, dead, a goner. "Somebody help me!" She shrieked. The water was so high that her head was now touching the ceiling.

"Nix!" She heard a familiar voice.

"Robin?! Is that you? I'm gonna drown! Save me!" She screamed again. The water was now covering her mouth, she had to tilt her head backwards in order to breathe and speak.

"No you're not!" He yelled back.

"Y-yes I am! I can't use my powers, my room is flooding! Help! Break a hole in the wall, something!"

"No, it's a dream! Mad Mod's bringing your worst nightmare to life! It's not real!"

"I-it sure feels real!" She called back, now frantically taking as many breaths as she could.

"Trust me! It's not real! You have to fight it."

"I-it's n-not real…" was the last thing Nix got out before she went under. Her whole room was now filled with water, she was going to die…no, no she wasn't. "It's not real! IT'S NOT REAL!"

Nix jolted awake for real this time, lying on her floor just as she had been before, but this time Robin was there kneeling over her. "Oh my God!" She said as she shot up from her spot. "Where's everyone else?"

"That's a good question." Robin said, taking her hand and helping her stand up. "We have to find them, but we have to be careful. Mad Mod's got his robots all over the tower."

Nix nodded. "Wait, if his robots are everywhere, how'd you get here without getting caught?"

Robin chuckled, "I helped build this tower, sneaking past some robots and the security cameras is simple enough for me. Plus it kind of helps knowing how to disable Mad Mod's robots in situations like this."

Nix rolled her eyes and smirked. _'There goes our fearless leader, tooting his own horn once more.'_ "So how're we going to find everyone?"

"Simple." Suddenly they heard what sounded like Beast Boy attacking something in the form of an ape. "We follow the sound of that attack."

The two of them ran down the hallway where they saw Beast Boy mercilessly beating some of Mad Mod's robots. As soon as he destroyed one, three more came to replace it. "Hey BB, need some help?" Nix called out, making a giant hammer out of the water particles in the air surrounding them and using it to smash one of the robots.

Beast Boy didn't respond and just continued to smash the surrounding robots.

"It's no use, there's too many!" Robin insisted. "We gotta get to another room."

The three of them ran back to Nix's room and locked the door. Beast Boy turned back into his human form. "Where's Raven?" He demanded.

"We're fine too thanks for asking." Nix mumbled sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Robin elbowed Nix before speaking. "I don't know, we haven't even found Starfire or Cyborg yet."

"Well we need to find her _now_." Beast Boy insisted.

"Calm down BB, whatever you saw before you woke up was just a nightmare. Whatever happened to Raven in there didn't happen in real life, I'm sure she's fine." Nix insisted.

"You don't understand." Beast Boy started. "Raven is trapped in her mind, being forced to live her own worst nightmare."

Suddenly it dawned on Robin just exactly what that meant. Raven's powers were controlled by emotions; he remembered what happened when they watched that really scary movie, who knows what could happen when Raven was trapped in her own head. "Alright team, split up. Nix, go look for Cyborg. Beast Boy go look for Starfire, and I'll-"

"No Robin, Starfire is _your_ girlfriend, I'll go look for Raven." Before Robin could protest Beast Boy ran out of the room. There was no telling where everyone was, and with Mad Mod able to watch their every move, who knew what could happen.

Nix shrugged, turning to Robin before backing out of the room. "Guess we better head out." Robin nodded and the two of them ran out of the room.

* * *

Nix fought her way to the garage; it was her first guess as to where she could find Cyborg, the robots everywhere weren't exactly making it easy but when the choices were fight or end up back in her own worst nightmare, she'd much rather kick some major robot ass.

"You're going the wrong way ducky." Mad Mod said, appearing in the middle of the hallway, leaning on his cane with a cocky expression on his face.

"And you telling me that I'm going the wrong way is making me think I'm going the right way." Nix said as she ran through the hologram and continued on her way.

"Think about it, why would I put the ol' bag of bolts in the garage? A bit obvious don't you think?"

"A bit too obvious." Nix confirmed, continuing to run towards the garage. She created an ice-shard to take out the robot that just showed up in front of her. She shoved the ice into the swirling screen, deep enough so that the screen broke and the robot fell over. "So obvious in fact that the others wouldn't even think to look there. But there's one thing you didn't count on, I'm not the others, I'm a _huge_ fan of simple solutions."

* * *

Robin thought of all the possible places Starfire could be. He'd checked her room, but she wasn't there, next was the lobby, but again no dice. All he found were tons of robots with hypnotic screens on their chests, and Mad Mod's hologram following him. He had one more idea, the gym. It wasn't an obvious place for Starfire to be, but it was worth a shot.

"Oh come now Robin." Mad Mod's hologram taunted as he floated down the hallway after the boy wonder. "Why would I put Starfire in the gym, she's almost never there."

"Which is exactly why I can see you putting her there." He said, continuing to run forward. Most robots he came across had been destroyed already, some had ice shove in their chests, some were surrounded in a puddle, Nix had definitely been down this way, she must have been headed to the garage for Cyborg.

Instead of following the hallway straight to the staircase that went down he hung a left at the corner right before it. He was greeted with some untouched robots and the sounds of a girl screaming in Tamaranian, he was close.

* * *

Nix had finally fought her way into the garage, and just as she had expected, there was Cyborg. She could tell he was still in the middle of having his worst nightmare by the fact that he was cringing in pain. "C'mon Cy! Wake up; it's just a bad dream! It's not real."

Cyborg didn't seem to hear her as he continued to lay there with the pained expression on his face.

Before Nix could do anything an army of Mad Mod's robots flooded the garage. "Shit." Was all she could say before she had to snap into action.

* * *

Robin got into the gym, and there Starfire was passed out on the ground, screaming all kinds of things in Tamaranian. _'Man where's Cyborg when you need him?'_ Robin thought. "Star! It's just a bad dream, it's not real I swear!"

Starfire began to move. "N-not r-real?" She opened her eyes and sat up.

"See Star? Everything is fine." Robin said, not noticing the army of Mad Mod's robots behind him.

"Robin look out!" Starfire shrieked.

* * *

Beast Boy ran to the common room, he was sure Raven would be on the roof, and the easiest way to get to the roof was from the common room. However within a matter of minutes he was surrounded by Mad Mod's robots. _'Crap! Don't look at the screen don't look at the screen don't look at the-'_

"So glad you could join us Beast Boy." Beast Boy looked up only to see Mad Mod, the real old Mad Mod, walk into the room with four robots behind him, each carrying one of the Titans. Nix was hyperventilating, Robin had tears trailing down his face from under his mask, Cyborg was cringing as if something was eating away at his limbs, and Starfire was screaming and crying in Tamaranian.

"Let them go Mod." Beast Boy said practically snarling at him.

"You've toughened up since the last time I saw you." Mad Mod commented while leaning on his cane. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. You find the last Titan and wake her up in a certain amount of time and I'll let your little friends go. Fail and I'll continue on with my plan."

"What exactly is your plan?" Beast Boy glared.

"Tapping into the empath's powers by way of hellish nightmares in an effort to harness her abilities and take over the world." (A/N: …My friend Mandy came up with that…I couldn't actually think of a plan for him so she was like do that and I was like K and our teacher never even noticed…the end.) "You've got exactly 10 minutes to find her and wake her up. Hint, she's in the last place you'll look. I'll let you have 10 uninterrupted minutes of searching, but once those 10 minutes are up I'll send them after you. So, are you in?"

"I don't exactly have much of a choice do I?" He said sarcastically, glare intensifying.

Mad Mod just smirked, "Good point, and your 10 minutes started roughly 30 seconds ago. 31…32…33…34."

Beast Boy bolted out of the room in less than a second. _'The last place I'd look? The Basement? No, the basement is creepy, Raven likes creepy. Terra's old room? Yes! Raven avoided that room like the plague. That would be the last place I'd even think to look for her.'_ Beast Boy rounded the corner leading to the hallway with the rooms. Just as he was about to enter Terra's room he heard a noise.

* * *

"Well, he's got 9 minutes and 45 seconds to go, let's see what's on the tele." Mad Mod said to no one in particular. Unnoticed by him, Robin's tears had stopped streaming.

'_It's just a nightmare, they're already dead, this isn't happening right now, calm down.' _Robin was able to ease himself out of his nightmare. Carefully, so as not to make Mad Mod notice, he kicked Nix in the shin. The brunette stirred a bit, her breathing started to go normal.

'_Ow, who kicked me? I'm drowning, no one else is here…wait no, this is a dream! THIS IS A DREAM!'_ Nix's nightmare ended by her pulling all the water in the room that was drowning her into her hands. Upon waking up she looked around. Robin motioned for her to be quiet and to attempt to wake up Cyborg who was out cold next to her.

* * *

The noise had come from Raven's room, Beast Boy was sure of it. When he opened the door, there was Raven unconscious on her bed. She was mumbling something about her father. "Raven, you gotta wake up, it's not real!"

"Y-you're dead." She mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"No, I'm alive, I'm right here next to you, you're having a nightmare caused by Mad Mod. Wake up!"

"M-Mad Mod…"

"Yes Mad Mod, it's not real! Wake up! I'm being timed, if I don't wake you up in time we lose. I can't lose you, I can't lose the team, wake up!" Raven didn't even move. She just continued to lie their having her nightmare. Suddenly a thought hit Beast Boy _'Whenever I can't think of an ending I go with fairytale stuff, the prince kisses the princess awake, stuff like that.'_ Beast Boy, was desperate, and though this wasn't one of Nix's fanfictions, it was the only thing he could think of. He leaned down and planted a kiss on Raven's lips.

Suddenly Raven's eyes shot open and she pushed Beast Boy off. "What the hell was that?" She demanded.

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief. "No time to explain we just have to get to the common room."

* * *

Nix had succeeded in waking Cyborg up from his nightmare about losing his limbs on that fateful day, and in turn Cyborg had managed to wake up Star from her dream about being sold into slavery after he brother was sent off to another planet. The young Tamaranian continued to fake her screams of despair as everyone except Robin held their eyes closed. They needed to make Mad Mod think they were asleep.

"Alright Mad Mod, I woke up Raven. Now release the others." Beast Boy said, glaring as he and Raven walked into the common room.

Mad Mod looked displeased. "Alright, alright, you won fair and square…doesn't mean I'm going to hold up my end of the bargain though. Robots, get those last two Titans!" Just as the robots encircled Raven and Beast Boy, Robin let out his familiar battle cry of "Titans go!" The four Titans who were supposed to be unconscious sprang into action.

As Raven, Nix, Starfire, and Cyborg took down the robots, Robin and Beast Boy went after Mad Mod. Nix summoned ice-shards left and right and threw them at the robots, similarly Starfire threw her starbolts at them. Raven engulfed robots one by one in her dark aura and forcibly pulled them apart. Cyborg shot them to bits with his laser cannon.

Robin ran over and blocked the exit of the common room and when Mad Mod turned around to find another exit Beast Boy, in the form of a bear, grabbed him and held him in place. "It's over Mod." Robin said.

* * *

After they turned Mad Mod over to the police, the six titans decided to go out for pizza.

"So let me get this straight ya'll, Mad Mod broke into the tower specifically so that he could make Raven live her worst nightmare so he could harness her powers to take over the world and destroy anyone who got in his way?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy said.

"Pretty much." Raven added.

"Beast Boy, how did you know that you would find Raven in her own room? Didn't the Mad Mod say that she would be in the last place you would look?" Starfire asked.

"He did, but he didn't mean it like I wouldn't think to look there right away, he meant it like it would literally be the last place I'd look." Beast Boy said.

"So how'd he wake you up Raven?" Nix asked. "I mean I've only been here for a short amount of time, but I have noticed you're a pretty heavy sleeper."

Raven pulled her hood up over her face to hide the small blush now forming there. "No way in particular."

"The lazy way you end a story Nix." Beast Boy responded. Nix smirked, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire who hadn't been paying attention during that conversation earlier were just confused, and Raven punched Beast Boy in the shoulder.

"So out of curiosity…what was everyone's worst nightmares?" Cyborg asked. "I know it's a little personal, but I mean if we know, we can probably help each other get over our fears."

The table was silent until Nix finally spoke up. "Drowning in a closed area while not being able to use my powers."

The table was silent again. "My worst nightmare was of my time before the Titans, when I was being held captive on the Gordanians ship." Starfire finally said.

"Almost losing my humanity in the accident." Cyborg said.

"Watching my parents fall to their deaths." Robin mumbled.

It was silent once more before Raven spoke. "My father returning and killing all of you."

Another grim silence came before Beast Boy spoke. "Pass."

"Pass?" Cyborg said shocked. "You can't pass, we all said it."

"Maybe it is too personal for friend Beast Boy to share with the rest of us." Starfire said.

"Yeah, besides Cy, we all know your real worst nightmare is losing your beloved T-Car." Nix said jokingly. "And Robin's is actually running out of his favorite hair-gel."

As his friends began to laugh at all the possibilities for their "real" worst nightmares Beast Boy got up from the table and walked to the edge of the balcony of the pizza place, watching all the people walking below him.

Raven watched him walk off and when she was sure no one would notice, she followed him.

"Losing control." Beast Boy mumbled when she got over to him.

"What?" Raven asked.

"My worst nightmare, losing control of the beast within and killing you…and the others."

"You know that would never happen, you've been able to control it for years, and I know you'd never hurt me, you've only ever protected me in that form." Raven mumbled. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand and bringing him back to the table. "C'mon, our friends are waiting."

* * *

That's all for now. I was debating putting one extra scene at the end and since I feel like it I'll put the dialogue at the end here.

Nix: So what'd you think of my newest fanfiction?!

Beast Boy: uhhhhhh….

Cyborg: how many views did that get?

Nix: 2,000.

Raven: 2,000?!

Nix: today.

Robin: today?!

Nix: 30,000 in total!

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin, and Raven: *faint*

Starfire: Oh that is most glorious! We must celebrate!

Nix: Woot! Ain't no party like a teen titans party cause a teen titans party don't stop!

Yeah…keep in mind we were talking about fairytales today and I came up with this…I have problems haha. Please R&R.


End file.
